


more n more

by ltytears



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Crying, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lee Taeyong-centric, Lee Taeyong/Everyone - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Lee Taeyong, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degrading, im going to hell, im sorry, mention of rape, see you all there, taeyong has a pussy, this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltytears/pseuds/ltytears
Summary: when out on the soccer field, lee taeyong is the most feared man alive. he won't hesitate to scream his lungs out, spitting profanities and reminding you how fucking useless you are. but when the game's over, the alphas remind him that he's nothing more than the team's cumslut.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	more n more

**Author's Note:**

> warning : TAEYONG HAS A PUSSY (just in case u didn't read the tags)  
> i’ve been aching to write some bottom taeyong centric smut recently so i finally had some time and spilled my thoughts out. hope you enjoy!

"oi' you fucker!" taeyong yells, his brows furrowed. "you could've easily taken a shot! what the FUCK is wrong with you?" the poor boy, mark, who had only joined the team a week prior, spills out apologies from his mouth, but that only adds fuel to the fire. "what the _fuck_ are you apologising for? being fucking useless? because there's no point." the boy shakes his head, eyes becoming watery.

jaehyun and johnny, who were watching it all go down, decide they've had enough of it. "hey, taeyong, leave it." jaehyun calls out as they near them. "yeah, it was just a mistake, calm down. no need to make the poor kid cry, lee." johnny adds.

taeyong turns around, feeling his eye twitch. that's when they knew: they should've just minded their own business.

"what the fuck did you say?" if the boy wasn't already seething, he definitely was now. "to _calm down_ , huh?" taeyong shoves johnny, making the alpha almost lose his balance. "to _leave it_?" he turns to the other, delivering a kick to his leg. jaehyun groans, not expecting that. yukhei accidently lets out a laugh, which makes the captain even angrier. he sends him a death glare, which makes him immediately shut up.

"oh, i will calm the fuck down when you motherfuckers learn how to play properly," he yells, catching the attention of the other players. "when a ball comes your way, you don't fucking cover yourself like a fucking pussy, because then why in the _fuck_ are you here?" he specifically looks at mark, who looks away, embarrassed. "there's not a single person here who can actually play, let alone play good. y'all are shit." he says, glaring at his teammates.

"now get the fuck out my face."

they all quickly scurry out of the captain's face, including jaehyun and johnny. taeyong finally takes a deep breath to actually calm himself down. "these fuckers." he lets out under his breath. "useless bitches. think cause they're alphas they're fucking almighty and shit? in charge? _fuck to the no_." taeyong talks to himself, kicking a ball in frustration. he stays outside for a few minutes, before going in when he's sure the others should be out. unless, they want a punch to the face, of course.

as expected, there's no one in the changing room. taeyong walks to his locker and grabs his clothes, and starts changing. he's in the middle of taking his shirt off when he hears whispers. he freezes, and turns around. "is there someone in here?" he asks, eyes darting around the room. hearing no response, the boy just shrugs his shoulders and continues to change.

taeyong reaches out to grab his shirt, but a hand on his waist stops him. "what the fu-" he begins, but a large hand covers his mouth, cutting him off. another pair grab his arms and handcuff them behind his back. the boy tries to scream and fight, kicking his leg backwards to get the person off. but it's no use, he's too weak. someone else puts a blindfold over his eyes, which makes the boy more panicked.

"let me go!" taeyong tries to say, but it comes out all muffled. "no can do, baby." that makes taeyong stop, eyes going wide. he recognises the voice, and finally realises what's going on. _these fuckers._ he starts to thrash, surprising the three alphas behind him. the hand over his mouth is gone, but his hands are still tied.

"i know it's you three, so let me the fuck gooo!" he yells. they don't respond, which makes the boy carry on. "if you don't, i'll let the whole school know you raped me here!"

"raped you?" a voice, johnny's, says. "don't be ridiculous, yongie. we know you want it." suddenly, a hand squeezes his ass, making him yelp in surprise. "and you deserve it too. think you've forgotten your place. it's time to remind you where you belong." johnny continues. "now, get on your knees."

taeyong doesn't move. "fuck off! you don't get to tell me what to-" a hand pulls his hair, sending him flying backwards. he lands on someone's chest, hissing in pain. "i said, get on your fucking knees."

this time the boy obeys, hesitantly kneeling down. "good boy." johnny strokes his hair gently, almost like an apology. he preens at the praise. "see? you can follow instructions. just a little stubborn. but don't worry, you won't be once we're done with you." he hears the sound of a camera go off, a whistle following afterwards.

"hey! don't take pictures of me!" he grits out, a pout on his lips. yukhei laughs, but continues. "sorry, you look so good like this, baby."

"who do you want in your mouth first? your choice." johnny asks him. "anyone." taeyong responds, without missing a beat. he hears a snicker behind him, and feels his face burn. "okay then. jaehyun, come here." jaehyun comes forward, sliding down his boxers, his cock springing free.

"you want this, baby?" he asks, teasingly rubbing his cock on the boy's lips. taeyong tries to put it in his mouth, but misses. it makes jaehyun laugh, and he slaps his cock on his face. "whore. open wide." taeyong obeys, opening his mouth. jaehyun guides him to his cock, letting out a groan when it's in.

"fuck," jaehyun moans, threading his fingers in the boy's blond locks. he grips it, and pushes him deeper, making him take more of his length. taeyong tries to take it, he really wants to be good, but he gags when the tip hits the back of his throat. but that doesn't stop jaehyun, as he quickens his pace. taeyong feels tears well in his eyes, before they're streaming down his face. he drools around the thick length, holding onto the alpha's thighs for support.

"that's enough, jae." johnny orders, which makes jaehyun stop and take his cock out of his mouth. taeyong whines softly, not wanting it to end so soon. johnny grips the boy's jaw, squeezing it tightly. "why you crying, hmm, sweetheart? what is it that you want?" taeyong sniffles before replying.

"i-i want you to take this stupid blindfold a-and handcuffs o-off me," he starts, his voice hoarse. "t-then i want you all to fuck me." he finishes. "please." he adds.

"bitch is getting greedy, don't you think?" jaehyun says, tone harsh and unforgiving. "mmh. considering the fact he was yelling in our faces not even an hour ago. think we're gonna give it to you that easily?" yukhei joins.

taeyong's face burns in shame, trying to get out of johnny's grip, but it only gets tighter. "you've been a bad boy today, yongie." johnny starts, which makes taeyong's breath hitch. "but that doesn't mean you can't be good. apologize first." 

taeyong's brows furrow. they know how much he _hates_ apologising. but they still want to make him suffer. they know the slut would do anything.

"i'm s-sor- _ugh_ ," taeyong groans. he inhales, then exhales. he can do this. it's gonna hurt his pride, but he's desperate. "'m sorry."

"hmm? i didn't quite catch that." johnny says. taeyong can imagine the stupid smirk dancing on his handsome face, wanting to torture him. "i said i'm sorry." taeyong repeats, louder this time. johnny chuckles, finding the boy in front of him too cute. "good boy." he praises, stroking his cheeks softly. "guys." he says, signalling to them.

yukhei uncuffs his hands, lets them fall beside him, and jaehyun takes off the blindfold. the light makes taeyong wince, but he blinks to get used to it. "what's your safeword, baby?" johnny asks him. taeyong looks up at him, making eye contact. he tries to hold it, but gets flustered. "green." he reassures.

"turn around." he hears yukhei says. he quickly obeys, turning around. large hands tug off his shorts, sliding them down, letting them fall off. " _oh_ \- yongie, you've soaked your panties." yukhei exclaims. taeyong blushes - he hadn't realised how much he was dripping. he feels yukhei push his panties to the side, before swirling his index finger around his clit.

"oh- shit," taeyong moans, feeling more slick gush out of him. yukhei continues to tease his clit, before sliding in. because the omega was so wet, it was easy, and it wasn't long until he added another, and another, stretching the boy out immensely around his long fingers. "ah- it feels so fucking good." taeyong pushes back against the fingers, trying to get them in deeper.

"fuck!" he throws his head back as he feels himself squirt around the alpha's fingers. "look at that," yukhei lets out a snicker, watching as the omega continues to squirt, clenching around his fingers.

"i'm gonna cum." the omega warns, which makes the alpha take his fingers out. taeyong whimpers at the loss of pleasure. "can't have you coming so soon, can we?" yukhei says. he moves out the way, johnny quickly filling in his space.

"you ready, babydoll?" he asks, stroking his hard cock. "p-please," taeyong begs, wiggling his hips. the alpha gives in and finally pushes his cock inside the omega's soaking pussy. his hands travel to the omega's waist, and grips it tightly, before thrusting in a steady pace.

"how's it feel, bitch?"

"s-so good...it hurts so good..." taeyong whimpers out, little body rocking back and forth with the alpha's thrusts.

"yeah? you want it faster?"

"fuck yes!" johnny increases his pace, pounding in the omega's cunt unmercifully. taeyong's mouth falls agape, pleasure coursing throughout his body. the alpha's cock feels so fucking good, filling him up just right, making him full to the brim.

jaehyun comes in front of him and yanks his chin, tilting his head to face him. taeyong looks up at the alpha with a half-lidded glance, eyes glazed over and dazed. jaehyun strokes the boy's tears away, before spitting in his face. taeyong winces at that, which makes the boy snicker. "you like johnny's cock? he making your cunt feel good, babygirl?" taeyong quickly nods, sniffling.

"yes alpha! i love it, his c-cock, so good, so good, m-my pussy— _ah_ —p-pussy feels so go-good...p-please, give me m-more, i, i want— _mmh!_ —c-cock, my mouth, i wa-want your cock in m-my mouth! p-please-" taeyong begs desperately, locking eyes with the alpha in front of him and opening his mouth wide.

jaehyun groans, before pushing his cock back inside the omega's warm mouth. he starts off slow, before shoving his whole length down his throat, making the poor boy gag around his length, drool spilling from the edges of his mouth. he throatfucks him, fast and brutal, leaving no time for the boy to breathe before filling him up like the cocksleeve he is.

suddenly, taeyong feels something against his ass, and before he can think, yukhei's cock pushes inside him without warning. the omega lets out a cry - or at least, tries to. fresh tears form in his eyes, the pain of being split open too extreme, even for a slut like him. " _fuck-_ you're so fucking tight," yukhei's deep voice groans out, throwing his head back. "right? pretty tight for a dumb whore like him." unlike johnny, yukhei gives him time to adjust, before slowly thrusting.

taeyong takes jaehyun's cock out of his mouth, letting out a shaky breath as his insides get ruined by the alphas' thick cocks. " _o-oh my guh-god_ ," he moans loudly, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "i fuh-feel so— _shit!_ —so f-fucking full." he screams when yukhei finds his prostate, abusing it repeatedly.

"who said you can take it out?" jaehyun grits out, before tugging on the omega's hair, guiding him back to his cock. taeyong open his mouth again, letting the alpha thrust his cock deep, until every thrust hit the back of his throat repeatedly, making him go red. taeyong lets them abuse his body; all of his holes filled to the brim, each thrust as violent as the last.

he feels his orgasm approaching, and reaches down to rub his clit, but a hand slaps his away. "nuh-uh. no touching." johnny says, but it sounds more like a warning. taeyong whines against jaehyun's cock, but complies nonetheless.

taeyong can't take it anymore, and pulls away from the alpha's cock. " _fuck—_ i'm guh-gonna cum. please let me cum!" he begs, his orgasm seconds away. his hand reaches up to jaehyun's cock, and strokes it slowly, trying to distract himself from the heat pooling in his stomach.

"not until we do." yukhei denies cruelly, thrusts becoming a little less erratic as he his release approaches. " _shit_." yukhei groans loudly as he spills inside the omega's ass, spanking him as he gets over his high. the alpha waits for a bit, before slipping his cock out, watching as his come dribbles down.

"where do you want it, hm?" jaehyun asks, diverting the omega's attention back to him. "on my face, jae, please," jaehyun strokes himself a few more times, until he's coming all over the boy's face. taeyong closes his eyes, wincing as it lands on his face, coating his lashes and cheeks. he drags his index finger along his cheek, gathering up the come, before sticking it into his mouth, not breaking eye contact with the alpha in front of him. "fuck, you little menace." jaehyun groans out, which makes the omega giggle.

taeyong lets out a yelp as johnny's thrusts become even faster, bringing him back down to earth. "puh-please knot me, alpha. i wuh-want you to knot me— _fuck_ ," the omega begs, delirious. the alpha wants to tease him, make him to beg more, but it's oh so hard when the omega you're dealing with is as fucking _pretty_ as taeyong.

"yeah? you want me to fill you up, make you round with my pups?" taeyong nods repeatedly, pushing back on him. "please, _youngho_." the alpha lets go, spurting his come into the omega's pussy. he lets out a loud moan, breathing heavily as the boy clenches around his cock.

"ca-can i come nuh-now— _please_." he's crying now, desperately rocking back and fourth. he feels like he's about to combust. "you can come, baby. no one's stopping you." and with that, taeyong lets out a high pitched moan, dropping his face down to the floor as he cums hard. his thighs shake violently, the orgasm being so intense after holding it in for so long.

johnny pulls out after a minute or two of catching his breath. he whistles when he moves back to admire his work; taeyong's abused cunt was gaping, a mixture of come and slick dripping out and running down the omega's thighs. "woah, you sure didn't go easy." jaehyun comments, reaching out to push the come back into the boy's pussy. taeyong lets out a whine, shuddering from oversensitivity.

"the bitch needs to learn his place." johnny spits out. "get up." taeyong quickly obeys, legs wobbly as he stands up. he lets out a quiet gasp as he feels the come spill out of his insides, making a mess of the floor. johnny grips the omega's jaw, locking eyes.

"i hope you've learnt your lesson." he says, staring hard at the boy's brown orbs. taeyong pretends like he doesn't feel his cheeks heat up, and tries to nod. "yes, alpha." he breathes out. johnny flashes a small smile, before it's gone and replaced with a straight line. "good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOSKSHAHSHS I TRIED OKAY  
> i hope the ending doesn't seem to rushed ? idk  
> no but fr im obsessed with taeyong he is just such a perfect twink everything about him screams twink he is a certified twink boy ugh i love him  
> follow my twitter : [ltytears](https://twitter.com/ltytears)


End file.
